A Million Prismatic Hues
by zoroVsanji
Summary: Life and love bloom gracefully but Zoro signs the wrong deed. Forced to do things for the safety of his lover, Zoro watches everything burn away. Sanji hates himself, wondering how he could so easily repel the man he loved. Sequel to A Five Pointed Star.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Hello people!

It's been way too long… :S life has been quite hard recently. A lot of "head down and studying" going on.

This is the sequel to "A Five Pointed Star" (yeah, I know it's a bad title but this title makes up for it…).

I hope you enjoy it because I just had a brain storm today. I decided I was going to go headstrong for this sequel seeing as many people asked for it. I have a good plot coming up and hopefully it will be more realistic than the last one.

*****

Another carefully planned dinner gone cold, another stab to his heart. How many times had his other half done this in the last few days? He was starting to panic.

Sanji looked once more at the clock before throwing his fork back into his barely touched food. Even the broccoli seemed to protest by letting its branches fall limp. The cook ran his fingers through his hair before gripping a handful and pulling it.

'Arrrggh!' Sanji shouted before driving his foot into the support beam of the house. He didn't kick it hard enough for it to collapse but it certainly left a nasty dent. He turned and slid down his "punch-bag". The blonde man brought his knees up and spread them slightly before lighting a cigarette. He leant an arm on each knee and let a brimming tear rip down his face like a bald stark dagger.

Zoro was starting to become a blood-red ray in the spectrum of Sanji's life and he didn't know what was causing it.

*******

_A week earlier_

Waking up to see the face of an angel was always the most amazing thing in the world. Those blonde rays of light falling around his ears, turning him into the beautiful creature he was. The pale blue eyes set into his head, piercing straight into anything that couldn't get away from his alluring gaze. Maybe that's how I fell in love with him all those years ago. Being 25, I still got the feeling of standing at the tip of a very high cliff every time we made eye-contact; the adrenaline rushing through my veins like a rollercoaster stuck on its highest speed. Every time those eyes pierced me through and through, that surging feeling would lift me up and when they were absent for only a few hours, love-sickness would strike at its worst, depriving me of the only thing that made my life mean something.

I bent down and kissed his forehead lightly, loving how the soft skin would transform into horizontal lines when he frowned. I threw back the covers and welcomed the hot breeze flowing into the room from the open window. The middle of summer provided lots of comfort. The island was neither too hot nor too cold so certain activities were always taking place.

I got ready for my day out, slipping on my black suit-trousers, dark red shirt and my smart black shoes. Today was the day to collect money from Mr. Whitley. Giving out loans had to be one of the best and most rewarding jobs I had ever had. The interest was high and the deadlines were often broken which meant more money for us.

Money didn't bother me but Sanji did. His catering business was a hobby and his happiness was my satisfaction. If I wanted to be fairly satisfied, I wanted Sanji's hobby to keep flying so I thought supplying money would help it grown. Sanji was very happy so I was very satisfied but because he didn't do it for the money, I had to keep feeding his happiness.

Sanji woke up just before I was about to leave and walked into the kitchen with a severe case of bed-head. His underwear was skew-whiff and slightly twisted but I loved it.

'You going?' Sanji asked, leaning his head forward so his forehead pressed against my right shoulder.

I smiled and placed my hand on the back of his head.

'Yeah, Mr. Whitley's interest has doubled the original price. I think it's time to pay him a visit.' I said, looking into my lover's eyes as he stood up straight.

The kiss that took place then and there sealed our goodbye for the morning and a welcome home kiss was due later.

The waver Franky made everyone was very useful when getting to work. Its speed made it possible to get to the main island in less than two minutes where it would have wasted more than ten minutes of my valuable time.

When I reached land, I chained the waver to the dock and strolled off; hoping Mr. Whitely had the money.

His house was half eaten by wood mites and most of his windows were broken and boarded up. I put on a pair of dark sunglasses and knocked on his door, wondering if he had died. Life was cruel and hard but you had to suck it up nowadays.

The door opened and a little old man poked his head out the door. Once he spotted sight of me he tried to shut it but I stuck my foot in.

'Mr. Whitely, you can't hide from me every time I come.' I said, forcing myself through. His mangy dog ran up to me, but I stepped out the way and knocked him unconscious. I hadn't forgiven the little rat for what he had done last visit.

'What do you think you're doing? You can't just barge into my house and kill my dog!' The old man said, looking down at the rat-dog thing in shock.

'If you don't pay back your loan, the house and the dog will be mine anyway.' I said, 'And he's not dead.'

'Please! Give me more time! I've started work, I can pay in bits!' He replied.

'Your overall total will increase.'

'I know but-'

'Do you actually know how much you owe me?' I asked, shoving the dog to the side before walking into was I presumed was the kitchen.

'Fifty thousand?' He asked, twisting his rag-top in his hands sheepishly.

'No.'

'Hundred thousand?'

'No.'

He was silent. He began trembling and then shaking.

'H-how much?' He asked quietly. The floor became his only view; the white tiles beyond any clean-looking colour in this universe.

'I loaned you five hundred thousand two and a half years ago, Mr. Whitely. It's doubled now. You owe me one million beri.'

He shook his head.

I took out my chequebook and showed him the receipt.

He suddenly backed into the kitchen counter, grabbed the rusty breadknife from beside him and drove it straight through the front of his neck.

I didn't react in time.

He died.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Not that many people had killed themselves because of the money they owed me but when it did happen, it was the saddest thing in the world. At times like these, I wanted to go home to Sanji and forget about the unfortunate but I couldn't.

I walked out the house, leaving the door slightly open for the mangy dog to escape through, maybe to find someone that could help his master.

My mini Den Den Mushi started to ring, drawing me away from my thoughts.

'Zoro here. Speaking?'

'You're the guy that gives out money, right?'

'No.'

'Then who are you?'

'You're calling me and asking me who I am?

'Yeah, who are you?'

'I'm a guy who lends money and takes it back with a profit and interest price.'

'Oh, well I want a loan; a big one.'

'Are you going to pay it back?'

'Yeah, I'm a very wealthy man.'

'Why would you need money if you're rich?'

'Isn't it a bit unprofessional of you to ask?'

'This isn't a job so I can do what I want.'

'Whatever, as long as I don't have to answer.'

'Where can I meet you?'

'I can see you right now.'

'Then why call me?'

'I wanted to know if you were the guy before I walked up to a random stranger and asked him for money.'

I sighed and cut off, leaning against the old man's house.

'So what's a supposedly rich man like you doing in a slummy place like this?'

I turned around and looked at the man thoroughly. He didn't look like a rich bastard. Maybe he was coming into newfound wealth. He was maybe a few years older than me and wasn't wearing anything especially rich-looking. Dark hair and dark eyes; an average guy.

'I could ask you the same question.'

'But that's unprofessional.'

'What do I care? State your loan.'

'Not here, the people in the house-'

'Are dead. State your loan.'

'You killed them?'

I looked at this guy. He seemed to have liked the idea of me killing my clients.

'No, he killed himself. State your loan.'

'Sixty.'

'Thousand?'

'No.'

'Just sixty?'

'Million.'

I re-examined him in quiet shock.

'And how are you going to pay it back?'

'Keep your nose in your own chequebook.'

'Fine, you have 2 years to pay back sixty-five million beri.' I said, writing the cheque. My hand was shaking. If this guy was overdue, Sanji and I were in the money – we could retire.

'I only need 1 month.'

I frowned at him. Did he actually want to make this extremely hard for himself?

'What's your name?'

'Mr. John Bentley.'

*****

ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?

Is it less OOC?

It better be because I'm not changing it again.

Did you like it?

Are you wondering what happened to poor Sanji?

Well, don't think the plots boring, I haven't even started it yet.

The excitement starts next chapter.

For an update, you must get the answer to this riddle:

Zoro's favourite colour + Sanji's hair colour + Sanji's favourite colour = ?

Until next time my people!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Hello, I'm writing this in advance because I'm staying afterschool with my friend and we are so bored. She is reading the first chapter right now…

Anyway, I hope you enjoy…

*****

'_Fine, you have 2 years to pay back sixty-five million beri.' I said, writing the cheque. My hand was shaking. If this guy was overdue, Sanji and I were in the money – we could retire._

'_I only need 1 month.' _

_I frowned at him. Did he actually want to make this extremely hard for himself?_

'_What's your name?'_

'_Mr. John Bentley.'_

********

I left the Waver half-way up the shore, not caring whether it was taken away by the rising water.

'Sanji!' I shouted, knowing he wouldn't hear me. 'Sanji!'

The door slammed into the wall as I swung it open.

'Sanji!'

'What Zoro? For god's sake, shut the fuck up! I know everything tastes the same to you but to me, every delicate ingredient needs the right amount of boost so-'

'Shut up, Shut up and just listen to me.' I said, my hands on his shoulders, turning him to face me.

'You won't fucking _believe _it! I got the best fucking deal of a lifetime!'

Sanji rolled his eyes, smiled and turned back to the lunch that was sizzling away.

'Ok, let's hear it.'

'Five million.'

'How much did you add for profit?'

Sanji was still calmly stirring, his eyes closed.

'That _was _the profit Sanji.' I said, waiting for his reaction.

He spun around and grabbed my face and brought it close to his.

'What?' He said eyes wide.

'The guy borrowed sixty fucking million; he's paying it back in a month. If he slips up, your business is gonna fucking _fly _Sanji!'

I could feel his hands go clammy and they started to tremble.

'Six-sixty million?'

I nodded. He hugged me and started to laugh. His sharp chin dug into my shoulder but I didn't care. His arms around me felt glorious. I wanted to feel like this forever; to know that I hadn't disadvantaged Sanji's life by being his lover.

He suddenly pushed away, his eyes looking fearful.

'Zoro, what the fuck happens if he doesn't pay it back? That's all we have! We are _screwed _if he disappears!' Sanji said, running his fingers through his hair, giving me a little glimpse of his hidden eye.

'It's fine Sanji! He's going to pay it back, he's fucking rich!'

'And how the fuck do you know? Did you ask how he was going to pay it back?'

'For god's sake, don't do this! You're being unnecessary! I offered him two years but he said a month was enough. I'm sure he was just in a sticky position and needed it right away.'

'People lie, Zoro!'

'He wasn't lying!'

'And how the fuck do you know?'

'It's fine!' I said, suddenly becoming doubtful about it.

'Thanks Zoro. You just risked our whole life in some twisted gamble.' Sanji replied, turning to the stove.

'Sanji-'

'Go away; I don't want to talk to you.'

'For fuck sake Sanji! You just _have _to take things to the fucking extreme! Next time, I won't fucking bother!' I said before walking out the kitchen.

********

'Zoro?' I said, poking my head around the bedroom door. He'd been in bed all day, missing lunch and dinner. I felt so guilty I didn't know what to say or what to do with my hands. 'I'm sorry. I'm glad you did it and I'm really happy that you want to do so much for us and my business but I just feel that you should have thought about the risks before going through with it.'

I walked forward and crept onto the bed. I crawled over to Zoro who had his eyes wide open.

'I know it was risky but if you had been there, you would have done the same thing.' He replied.

I sat cross-legged, facing away from him. My thumbs started to unconsciously twiddle and I stared intensely at the buttons on my shirt. I heard Zoro sit up and shuffle backwards into the backboard.

'Sanji.'

'Hm?'

'Come here.'

I shuffled back and leant into his shoulder. Zoro kissed the top of my head and rested his chin there softly.

'Sorry, I shouldn't have been so fat-headed. That's why I need you.' Zoro said.

'How is it that you're the one with the fucking blonde moments and I'm just the clever one?'

'Oi, you're the one who drank the smoothie shampoo the other day.'

'Yeah, because you put it in a fucking blender and told me it was edible…asshole.' I mumbled.

I tilted my head up and kissed Zoro, connecting our lips and melting into each other. Zoro's hands moved to my waist as I turned to him. I swung a leg over his body and reconnected the kiss. Zoro moaned softly and I greeted it with a cheeky grind to his hips.

'Fuck, Sanji.' Zoro mumbled, transferring his hands to the back of my head where his fingers roamed the blonde jungle in order to plunge further into my mouth.

I started to unbutton the shirt I bought him a couple of years ago which revealed his divine torso of a million muscles. His skin was a hue of light brown and the feel of it under my fingertips as they roamed made me want him so much.

The shirt discarded, I started on his trousers which were easy. I could feel the motionless air flood down my own shirt as Zoro undid it quickly. The lust we felt was equal.

Zoro's pulled out of the kiss. 'No time for making love.'

'A fuck it is.' I whispered into his ear as I quickly slid my trousers and underwear down my legs.

'Me or you?' Zoro asked quickly.

'Decisions…'

'Damn it Sanji, just tell me!'

'I don't know. You choose.'

'You know I won't.'

'Just ask if I want to top.'

'Fine-'

'You can top.' I said, laughing; teasing him was a daily thrill.

I kicked the clothing off my legs and straddled Zoro. His body heat was amazing compared to my cold skin. I sat in the air and felt Zoro press himself against my entrance. I let my weight down and felt him fill me.

I slid my arms around Zoro's neck when I started to move up and down. He moaned at the feeling of friction and tensed his grip on my waist. What seemed like an eternity had passed till I started to feel the intense pressure in my built up erection.

Zoro started to moan my name like he always did, first quiet and then a bit louder. A few seconds gone and he was shouting it out to the heavens like the happiest man in the world.

He was beautiful; too beautiful to exist without being some kind of magical being. Those hard, coal-black eyes that always seemed so solid and powerful would melt into a whirlpool of soft mysterious liquid which I wouldn't give for the world and everything it contained. His body was so firm and unbreakable that I once thought it was carved by the devils of Satan but now I know it was delicately put together by angels of the sky. The stubborn frown upon his face only softened when he was asleep, lips parted and eyebrows relaxed; at night, he was completely different. His skin was not soft but when he ascended from the water surrounding our land, it glistened with purity. I did not fall in love with his eyes when soft, nor did I fall for the deep and detailed creation of his body, touched by angels. The calmed expression on his face at night did not tug my heart just as the chasteness of his skin failed to reach into me. I fell in love with the stubborn fool who's eyes darkened, body tensed and frown hardened. I at first hated those names he called me but I grew to love them just as I grew to love his annoying habits that I know I could not live without.

'Sanji…'

'Zoro…'

********

I opened the door and saw the rich bastard who was fashionably late. I motioned for him to come in.

He followed me into the kitchen and sat opposite me.

'I got the forms but I have to talk it through for safety measures.'

'Yeah, ok.'

I shuffled through a pile of unorganised papers until I found the one I was looking for.

'This is the form saying (if you sign it) you will have to pay back the money in whatever amount of months/years.'

I handed it to him and he scanned it quickly before signing it and handing it back to me. I signed it and put it to the side which wasn't taken over by a mountain of paper.

'This one is for our contact details which there are two copies of.' I pushed them forward and got out the next form.

'This one has all the money information on it. How much I'm lending, the profit and interest price and shit like that.' I slid it across the table but he didn't pick it up. He was staring at a picture of Sanji and I in Ace's bar. It was the only picture we had that had "gay" written all over it. Sanji on my lap, my arms around his waist and his around my neck.

'You're a faggot?'

I stared at him, ready to slice his throat open.

'What's it to do with you?'

'Nothing...'

I looked at him before pushing the form into his hands once more.

He scanned it and sighed.

'I don't think the five million profit price is very fair. You could be ripping me off.'

I frowned at him. 'I could lower it a-'

'No no no, I will pay it but _you _have to do something for _me_.'

'Like what.'

I didn't like where it was heading. Men like him were very cunning and sly.

'Give me a few nights with that man-whore of yours and I'll pay back ten million extra.'

'Are you fucking joking?' I shouted before standing up and slamming my hands on the tabletop.

'If you say yes, I'm serious, no, I'm joking.'

'What the fuck do you think I'm gonna fucking say!? And he's no damn fucking whore!'

'You don't take jokes very lightly do you?'

I closed my eyes and sat back down.

'I swear to god if it wasn't for him I would end the deal.'

'So you're desperate then?'

'None of your god damn business.'

'Shall we get on?'

'Have you signed them?'

'Yeah.'

I took them from him and scribbled my initials.

'Oh, before you put away the money one, could you read it out to me?'

I frowned at him suspiciously before lowering my eyes. I scanned it thoroughly and carefully. I got to the bottom and saw an unfamiliar section of text; _I will serve under my client and carry out any deeds he may assign to me. If I fail to be obedient, I am to let my client take a person of my acquaintance and do as he pleases without my objection._

I ripped it into bits before smirking.

'Do you really think I care about a piece of paper? How unoriginal; swapping the fucking forms.' I said calmly. I stood up slowly and looked Bentley in the eyes.

'I didn't think a contract of the law would stop you so I took the liberty of sending my men to shadow your lover-boy wherever he goes. This place is also surrounded. If you try to kill me, I will alert my men who will then take your beloved and slit his throat like a squealing pig.'

He started to laugh. It was hideous and I suddenly felt sick to the bottom of my stomach.

'What if I tell him? How will you know?' I asked. My hands were quivering, _desperate _to rip this man's throat out.

'We have cameras and bugs over every inch of your island and clothes. My men will be no more than five feet away from you at all times while you are out and about.'

I slammed him into the wall and drew my sword against his throat. The blade pressed harder and harder into his soft flesh before letting a tiny trickle of blood flow down his neck.

'You wouldn't want to be doing that my dear Roronoa. I can call you that, right? There are transmitters all over the house. The moment I die is the moment blondie dies. Get it?'

I let my sword drop to my side before sliding it back into its scabbard. My whole body was shaking. The very _idea _of putting Sanji's life in danger made me feel disgusting and despicable. I couldn't risk his life so easily.

'C'mon then Roronoa. We're going for dinner.'

'Don't fucking do this to me!' I shouted. Tonight Sanji was making a special anniversary dinner for us and I couldn't miss it. I couldn't do it to Sanji and not even tell him why.

'I know all about your anniversary. I can imagine Sanji's little heart breaking in slow motion. How tear-jerking. Now come along Roronoa; we have a reservation to get to.'

*****

I hope you liked it. I had a lot of fun writing it and I was giggling all the way through it…

Zoro is quite literally stuck isn't he? Poor thing…

Here is the riddle for the next chapter:

What's green and round?

Clue: It's a moss


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Hi people!

I've been too nice with the riddles so I'm going to give a really hard one this time!

I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to make it as long as possible for you guys.

I know Zoro is a bit out of character and Sanji is probably acting a lot like a woman so I'm sorry. I've been told Zoro is swearing too much and all that so if you have any other problems then tell me so I can fix it. But don't forget, it has been six years since all that happened so Zoro and Sanji could have easily changed their characters… anyway enjoy!

*****

I threw the waver to the side and started walking up to the front door. The lights were still blazing and I dreaded to think what was going to happen. Before I could bring my excuse back to mind, the door opened with a slam and Sanji came out.

'You shit-head! You fucking shit-head!' He screamed striding up to me. He did a round kick to the side of my face but I blocked it with my arm. A fist greeted my other jaw, taking me by surprise. I fell backwards into the sand and Sanji was suddenly upon me, punching my face. All I could do was block most of them and decide which would be the right words to calm him down.

'Stop it! Calm down!' I finally shouted.

'Calm down? You want me to calm down? You missed our shitty anniversary you shit-head!' He screamed back at me, ceasing his fire of fists.

'I'm sorry, something came up and I couldn't make it! Besides, there's an hour left isn't there?' I said, knowing I was just pushing the dagger further into my flesh. I wasn't helping the matter but making it worse.

'An hour left? Do you know what the fucking time is?' Sanji shouted. He saw me give a slight shake of the head. 'One in the morning!'

He got off me and walked back to the house after glaring at me.

I got up quickly and followed him.

'Look, Sanji-'

'Zoro, you _missed _our anniversary meal! You must have some good excuse cause you definitely don't look worried! What, were you abducted by aliens?'

'No.'

'Beaten up by some gang?'

'No.'

'Then what, Zoro?'

'Work was longer than I thought it was. I lost track of the time.' I mumbled, hating the sad excuse I had prepared.

'I don't get it Zoro, I just don't get it! Who are you seeing? Did you meet some guy down the pub?' Sanji replied, looking me in the eyes.

'I can't believe you asked me that. You are the only person- I wouldn't have fallen in love with anyone except for you. I'm not gay; you know that! You're the same! We were made for each other!'

I pleaded him with my eyes, letting out more emotion than I had meant.

Sanji's own eyes softened and closed.

'I didn't mean to go so far. Sorry, I know what you mean. It's just- I tried so hard and-'

Tears started to cascade down his cheeks, releasing contact from the skin, and falling to the tiled floor.

'Don't- I can't stand to see you cry. Let's do it tomorrow and it will be even better. Ok?'

Sanji sighed but then nodded. He walked forward and I took him into a hug. I took the chance to survey the room; the set table, the spotless sink, the pile of smashed china swept up on the floor. I pulled back and leant in to the face of my lover. He copied my motions as if we were in a world of mirrors and symmetry. His lips were cold and seemed to be shaking ever so slightly but it didn't make a difference to me. I parted my needy lips and covered his, massaging them gently. Short and calm – an apology and "it's ok" gesture.

He pulled back and smiled before starting to clear away the mess.

********

I could hear his soft breathing, a bit like the waves as they stretch across the sand and recline back. It was impossible to close my eyes as the situation kept surging through me, causing a panic every time. The stress on my shoulders was unbearable and the thought of any kind of plan was hopeless. There was nothing I could do to get out of it and I would be a pathetic fool to think otherwise. The only option I have is to do what Bentley says – that way, they won't kill Sanji. Even this option would hurt Sanji emotionally. All those dinners I will miss, the arguments we will have. Bentley might take me away for days and I would have to think up an excuse just to keep our relationship. I don't want to hurt Sanji because of my stupid mistake.

********

As my eyes adjusted to the light, a figure loomed over me.

'Sanji?'

The figure loomed closer and I felt hot breathe on my neck. I closed my eyes and let the lips press against my skin; they were hot but soft. I felt warm hands run down my chest – harder than usual – and the bed sank with extra weight. The fingers continued to roam, not stopping at the hem of my boxers. I moaned as the hand made contact through the cloth and my member came to life.

'You like that don't you?'

The force of my punch threw Bentley into the side wall.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' I whispered furiously.

'Waking you up in a very effective manner – Why do you ask?' he replied, dusting himself off and scratching himself in a place I would rather not look.

I decided to keep in my anger and sat up, sighing.

'Where's Sanji?'

'Don't worry about him. He's making you breakfast.'

Bentley started to wander around the room, picking up things and putting them down. His main target was the picture of Sanji on the shelf.

'Such a pretty boy – I bet it's nice to hear him scream your name out, right?'

'Don't you _dare _say his name with that vile mouth!' I growled at him, standing up.

'Don't get so touchy, I joke!'

'What do you want anyway?' I replied, turning my back to him to put some trousers on.

Bentley approached me, cornering me. The walls were cold against my bare arms and I clutched the trousers in my hand with self-restraint.

'It depends…do you mean now…or later?' Bentley whispered, leaning his face in so his nose gently touched my neck.

Now he wasn't unattractive – in fact, I was sure he could pull off quite a few relationships but his nasty character was the sour grape of the bunch.

'Close your eyes.' He whispered, quite huskily.

'Why?' I asked, not even sure what I was restraining myself from anymore.

'Just do it.'

I complied and closed my eyelids.

His hands made contact with my chest, drifting across my skin like silk. They changed direction and headed up to my neck. I was suddenly aware of his breath on my lips and soon they plunged forwards. I didn't open my eyes in protest but nor did I kiss back.

Bentleys hips pressed into mine, grinding his erection onto me, trying to build me up. It was definitely working because sure enough, I was starting to feel the pressure. His hands travelled to the source of pleasure and stroked me through the thin fabric. I let a moan escape through my lips and I rested my head back into the corner in satisfaction. In truth, I wanted him to do it again but he gave a small laugh and backed away.

'You're too easy to toy with. Can't you resist a little more?' Bentley said.

I suddenly felt very ashamed of myself for letting my deep desires go that far. How could I have lost control of the situation that easily? Would Sanji have been able to protest more? Was I even worthy to live in the same _house _as the man I just sold for some pleasure?

'Meet me at Yoshida's, lunchtime. I've booked us in.' Bentley said, climbing onto the windowsill and half hanging out the ground-floor window.

'They only open at dinner time and they're expensive; I'm not spending money on food just so you can stare at me perversely like last time.' I replied, turning to reach for my shirt.

'I never said we'd be going to the restaurant, I'm talking about the hotel.'

'Wait! Hold on, I'm not staying the night!' I said quickly. I didn't want to miss the anniversary meal again.

'When I say booked, I mean I made sure we had a room for a couple of hours. You can have your little faggot meal.' Bentley said before disappearing.

*******

I watched Zoro drive his waver off until he became a speck in the horizon.

Now was my chance to snoop, as much as it would hurt. I knew he was hiding something but I didn't know what. It could be anything – good or bad.

I entered our room and immediately caught a smell that wasn't familiar. Zoro's ginger-like scent was faint compared the musk drifting around. I spotted the open window and walked over to it. A tiny black scuff mark could be seen on the white paint and when I leant out, I saw subtle shoe-print-shaped craters in the sand.

'Fucking shit-head.' I muttered, letting my dead weight force me onto the edge of the bed.

I took a cigarette out and lit it, taking deep drags at a time before I had to light my second and third and fourth. I found tears drifting down my cheeks like ghosts or spirits. They made rivers until they fell onto my lap.

I stubbed my sixth cigarette and got up, taking a deep breath. I had to get this day out of the way before I could even _think _about him seeing someone else.

********

'Glad you could make it Roro.' Bentley said, smiling. It was a weird sight because not only did it look good on him but it made me calmer.

'As if I had a choice.' I replied, taking my coat off.

I was well aware what was going to happen but I knew I could loose my cool.

'Shall he get started then?' Bentley whispered, approaching. He placed two fingers on my chest and gently pushed, ruining my balance so I sat on the bed.

'Let's just get this over and done with.' I replied, feeling the palms of my hands become clammy.

Bentley pushed me onto my back and crawled on top of me.

'Don't worry; this will _never _be over and done with…'

I thought we were going to have sex but instead, he demanded head. He had a nasty taste and the smell was vile. Every time his extended length went down my throat, I felt like retching. Kneeling in this inferior dog-like position was degrading but I had to close my eyes and get on with it.

Bentley didn't take long to spill in my mouth as he was already on the brink before I started. I had horrible luck, running into a sex-addicted bastard.

'Swallow or blondie dies.'

I felt the salty poison slide down my throat like phlegm, almost making me vomit right there and then. I felt dirty and contaminated as I felt re-runs of it crawling down my gullet like a slug.

********

I tried to keep the previous events out of my mind while trying to swallow the slimy peaches Sanji had prepared. His food was gentle and warm tonight. I didn't know how he could influence food like that. Some nights it was sharp and dangerous and others it was pure and angelic. Sanji really could do anything with food.

'Are you ok? You're quiet.' Sanji said, putting his spoon down.

'Hm? Yeah I'm fine. I'm just thinking about when I first came to love you. I don't think I have ever been this happy. You are my world.' I said, leaning over the table and reaching for his cheek. I stroked it gently and he stared into my eyes, a smirk pulling at his lips.

'I don't understand what you mean. Why don't you translate it for me?' He said, whispering the last part. He stood up and took my hand.

I followed him into the bedroom for what would probably be a long, intense and romantic night.

We would usually play around a few times before getting to the climax so I sat Sanji on the bed, feeling up his creamy thighs until I reached his item. Seeing the pleasure on Sanji's face was a pleasure to me also.

I covered it with my mouth, feeling it pulsate over my tongue. I tried to block out the feeling of Bentleys own cock invading my mouth but it wasn't possible. Sanji was slightly smaller and had a much better taste but I still found it hard to keep a cool face. Even my position was different, I was up on my knees and I had the control. There was no hand on the back of my head, forcing the motion and there was no clashing thrust to make it even worse. This was just our normal routine.

Each push earned a moan from Sanji and each draw-back let the light at the end of the tunnel get brighter. He was hard now, nearing release. I kept my eyes shut, knowing he was going to spill soon. I thought it will be ok. The taste of Sanji would make me forget what happened and I would be able to swallow without difficulty. All I had to do was think about my love for Sanji and what great honour it was to swallow his juices.

Sanji came.

In my mouth.

It was _disgusting_.

Sanji's gaze was fixed to the ceiling in pure pleasure while I sat there forcing myself to swallow it. Like phlegm, it was thick and slid around my teeth. I squeezed my eyes and clutched the cloth of my trousers and let it slide slowly down my throat.

It was enough.

It was enough to make me sprint to the bathroom, retching on the way. I grabbed the toilet edges so that my knuckles went white and began to throw up everything Sanji had made for us. I threw up our love and our security and our trust. Everything was swirled together like a sickly-sweet potion, ready for death to drink, laughing and wiping the remains from his cold, black lips as he slowly disintegrates.

********

What have I done for him to hate me so much? What did I do to bring on such disgust? Who was to blame for this? Was it Zoro, for seeing someone else? Or was it me for being such a bad boyfriend? How can I live, knowing how much I have made him loathe me?

*****

Omgsh…I had so much fun writing this chapter. It took a while, sorry guys! I hope you liked it because I did!

In a way, I kind of love Bentley because of his stupid humour.

This is for my dear friend who thinks "I joke!" is not Standard English. IT IS STANDARD ENGLISH BAKA!

Here is the riddle; it is very hard this time…

Someone's world

Someone's life

Someone's hell

Someone's death

Someone's treasure

Someone's precious

Someone's last sight

Someone's misfortune

Next set of clues…

All is required is:

A hand

Strength

Talent

Determination

Practise

Next set of clues…

It can be heard if all is silent

It can be seen in fast, sharp action

It can be felt, cold and metallic

It can be smelt if you dare to get close

It can be tasted, like the blood it sheds

REMEMBER! YOU DON'T GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UNLESS YOU COMPLETE THE RIDDLE! SO GET CRACKING!

Hurry up though, don't take too long, I want to start writing again!

Bye!

Cheska

xxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Wow, you guys didn't have to be so specific with your answers!

I only wanted the word sword… :S

How did you get it so quickly anyway? I had thought it was quite hard

I got the right answer on the first day

Weird…

Anyway, I have to warn you, this chapter is seriously long and I dread starting it.

It's based on one day but it is very packed and it gets really bad towards the end.

If you don't like really nasty, detailed yaoi scenes then I advise you don't read the second half of this chapter…it may get violent and…well…plain disgusting.

And I am going to put more of Sanji in this chapter and make him less feminine (but don't blame me if I fail because the second half of the chapter is very hard for him to cope with…even as a man…)

Anyway, enjoy your butts off!

*****

I tried not to think about what happened last night as it haunted every corner of my mind. Seeing Zoro throw up at the taste of me was very disconcerting. I didn't want to accuse him of cheating because I had very little evidence on this. Zoro often climbed out the window instead of going through the front door so that idea was knocked down immediately.

I dried the last plate, giving it a last frantic rub with the tea-towel before slipping my shoes off and going outside. The sand was hot under my feet and I felt at ease. Maybe forgetting about it was easier than I thought even though I knew it would come up in conversation sooner or later…maybe even now.

Zoro was doing a handstand with his weights on his feet. He dropped his arms and straightened them out again. Drop then straighten…drop then straighten…drop then straighten.

It was almost hypnotising.

I picked up one of the medium sized ones and held it high above my head. I began to bend my legs and straighten them out, copying Zoro's movement but with my knees. The strain on my legs felt very powerful and it made me smile. I lifted a leg up and continued with only the support of one limb. I looked at Zoro while bobbing up and down, admiring his bare chest which was dripping with sweat. His face was completely relaxed and he was muttering numbers under his breath. I swapped leg and sighed irritably. Training was definitely not something I would normally do and I felt out of place when I worked out. Zoro tried to encourage it but I didn't feel the joy and relaxation that Zoro did.

I focused back on my own numbers and dropped the weight when I got to fifty. The dull thud startled Zoro who opened his eyes and looked at me, still mumbling. I went over to him and lay down on my front, leaning on my elbows so my face was centimetres from him. Blood had flooded his face and looked more like a blush than the doing of gravity. This made me smile and I leaned forward to plant a kiss on his hot lips. He stopped his movements but still hung there, feet in the air. I pressed my lips against his softly so he wouldn't topple over. They were wet with sweat but I found it incredibly sexy. I licked his bottom lips and tasted it, loving the saltiness.

When I pulled back, Zoro had his eyes closed again; his arms still frozen. His balance was immaculate.

'Again…' He mumbled.

I smirked and kissed him again, this time plunging further. Zoro let the weight on his feet drop to the sand behind him, his feet following to touch the ground in a crab/bridge. He let his back down onto the sand and I shuffled further over his face so we were both seeing eye to mouth. His hands came up to pull my head down and to intensify the upside-down kiss. He slipped his tongue through my lips, demanding more room to which I complied. The salt-taste had gone from him and I craved more so I pulled away and crawled over Zoro's head. I breathed in the scent of Zoro's skin before extending my tongue and licking down his torso. The taste was unbelievable.

Zoro lifted an arm up and slid it under my t-shirt. He gently stroked my abdomen; his fingers feeling hotter than the baking sand.

I took my tongue back and sat back on my shins so I was sitting behind Zoro's head again.

'You shouldn't be training. You're too ill.' I wondered what his reply would be.

'I'm feeling ok this morning. Maybe it was a fluke.' Zoro replied, closing his eyes.

'Or maybe you like your training too much to admit that you're not well. You should be in bed.' I ran my fingers through his hair and stopped to fiddle with a few strands.

He didn't reply. Maybe he really was ill. Maybe all my fretting about last night had been for nothing.

'Do you want to spar?' I asked him.

'Sure.' Zoro replied, getting up and stretching his arms a bit. I took my top off.

His eyes lingered on my torso in some kind of lust. He walked over and rested his hands on my skin. They were still hot. I started to wonder if he was ill.

His hands moved to my waist and he pressed close to me. His leant his head into my hair and paused for a moment.

'I love you Sanji.' He mumbled.

I rested my own head on the top of his shoulder and faced his neck.

'I love you too.'

I suddenly felt the presence of love that had been abandoned the last couple of days. I missed the fun we had together, the jokes and the messing around we used to do. I wanted more of that again.

'Zoro?'

'Hm?'

'I don't want to spar.' I whispered.

Pause.

'Neither do I' He replied. I could feel his hot breath in my hair.

I prised myself free and lowered onto the hot sand. It scorched my back and I could feel it burning but I didn't want to go inside, nor did I want to put my shirt back on.

Zoro joined me. He laid on his front, half on me and half on the sand. He leant his head on my shoulder and I could feel his wet body against me. The contact of skin was very much needed but instead of our bodies melting into each other like usual, his was extremely tense. His eyes were open, staring into a daze and a little frown was present on his face.

'Zoro, what's wrong?' I asked, stroking his neck slowly.

He hesitated and sighed. Even though I didn't have a very good glimpse of his face, I could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

'This is gonna sound stupid.' He said, closing his eyes in a pained expression.

'It's ok, tell me.'

'I just…I love you so damn much but I don't know how to show it to you. It's like trying to explain something dramatic that happened but you don't understand the fuss because they weren't there to experience it. It's tiresome. I tell you that I love you but you don't know how much because you can't feel what I'm feeling. It's frustrating that you don't know.'

I let my hand rest on his shoulder, gripping it softly.

'I sometimes feel like that too. I want to project all my love for you but there is no way to do it. I always get that feeling.'

I relaxed a little. He definitely wasn't cheating on me. I had been stupid to think that this man who I had spent several years with would go off with someone else.

'I'm so glad you understand.' Zoro said, pressing himself into me more. 'I love you and I want you to remember that. No matter what happens, I want you to remember it. Promise me Sanji.'

'I will definitely remember. I don't think I could ever forget.' I replied, pressing him into me more. 'Stupid shit-head, you're gonna make me cry.'

Zoro shot up, sorrowful.

'Don't cry. Please, I don't want you to cry!' he said, pressing his forehead against mine.

My eyes widened in shock at his worry. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

'I won't cry. I'm not a baby.'

Zoro's alarmed expression died down and he smiled softly.

'No, you're not.'

I smiled and kissed him on the nose. I loved kissing him on the nose. It was cute.

'Sanji?'

'hmm?' I said in his hair.

'About last night-'

'No, It doesn't matter. We don't have to talk about it.' I knew he would start feeling guilty.

'Well it matters to me!' he replied, his grip on my arm getting a little tighter. I've noticed that when he gets serious, his grip tightens. Once he crushed an egg without meaning to.

'Zoro, it's ok! You weren't feeling well and having to swallow isn't the nicest thing to do. I understand. You don't have to apologise for anything. Ok? Don't read into it too much.' I said.

I felt him relax a little and his eyelids closed.

********

'Are you trying to _memorise _the menu or chose a dish?' Sanji said, his feet playfully feeling up my leg.

'The more you talk, the longer it will take. And yes, I am trying to decide between- no it doesn't matter.'

'Between what?'

'No, I'm not telling you. I want to decide without your _input_.' I replied. Sanji was just as much of a nightmare at restaurants as I was.

'The beef stew will fit give you the protein and iron you have lacked today and it will fill you up more however I heard the smoked salmon is cooked to perfection so I suppose it's worth a try. If it was up to me then-'

'It's up to you whether I want it to be or not.'

Sanji smiled innocently. He was such a devilish angel.

'I've decided.'

Sanji called the waiter over and ordered his calves liver.

'Yeah, I would like the smoked salmon-'

'He'll have the beef stew.' Sanji interrupted. I was expecting it.

The waiter nodded and gave the order to the chefs.

'Sorry, but you have to have some iron. You're not well and I have to nurse you back to health.'

I smirked. 'Sanji, I'm not a kid. You don't have to "nurse me back to health". That is, unless you want to put on a skimpy nurse outfit with the little hat.'

'Nah.'

'Oh why not?'

'Because…'

He was toying with me.

'Because what?'

'Because my ass would look fat in it.' He pretended to blush and giggle like a school girl.

'You are such a child.'

Sanji surface from his sleeve and leaned forward looking into my eyes dreamily.

'I love you.' He raised his arm and cupped my cheek and stroked his thumb across my skin.

'I love you too.' I said, smiling softly. It was tender moments like this that made me forget about the rest of the world. When Sanji declares his love for me, he clouds my vision so that he is all I see, hear, feel and think.

********

You can call it intuition or instinct or whatever but the moment I stepped into the men's toilets, I knew _he_ was right behind me.

'_Now_ what do you want?' I growled, not bothering to turn to face him.

'Don't go being all surprised to see me. I am part of your life now. You should expect it.' He said.

'I wouldn't say you're my life. You're more like my death.' I mumbled. I turned to him and noticed the coy smirk playing on his lips. I didn't like the look and it seemed to tell me that Sanji was going to wait a long time before I came back out.

He pushed me gently into a stall and locked the door behind him. The thing that hurt _so much _about it was that I had to let him. I had to accept that he was going to have his own way and that I couldn't actually stop him.

His hands were on me, running down my shirt. I felt uncomfortable and contaminated. Things shouldn't be this way.

Bentley crushed his lips into mine and demanded entry. I complied but kept my lips still. I could tell it bothered him. He slipped a hand to the back of my neck and dug a nail into it. I suddenly started to move my tongue, letting it merge with his. The pain didn't bother me and neither did the blood. I just didn't want any marks which Sanji might see.

Our lips parted and he pressed his body against mine. He was breathing deeply and panting in pleasure. He grinded his member onto mine and gasped. I felt a bit stupid standing there and doing nothing like a doll. This really was more of a _wank_ than seduction.

Suddenly he dropped his trousers and underwear. 'Down!'

I dropped to my knees almost instantly and took the throbbing cock in my hands.

'You're so fucking obedient. It's like having my own lap-dog!' He said, half panting half smiling.

I could take his insults; they were nothing to me.

'Your slut is so fucking lucky. But you're luckier. I'd just love to run my tongue up his cock and hear him whimper my name like a-'

'Don't you _dare _talk about him like that! That filthy mouth of yours will never go anywhere _near _Sanji!' I growled menacingly.

'How will you stop me? I have the reigns here. If I want to fuck your slut up the ass then that is what I will get.' He said, still smirking. I wanted to tear it off his face. I wanted to _kill _him for saying those things. I wanted him to _suffer_.

I grabbed a fistful of his hair and shoved him to the ground. I was angry. Hot blood raced through my system. I wasn't in control anymore.

Next thing I knew I was thrusting down his throat, his head banging the cubicle wall each time. Thinking about the things he said, I thrust harder and harder. He seemed to be enjoying it so I put all twenty years worth of training into it. It must of hurt his head, his throat; he didn't give me the satisfaction. I wanted to see him _writhing _in pain!

I came and I felt _disgusting_. I felt lower than micro-organisms and dust particles.

'If you taste this good then your slut must taste like _heaven_!' Bentley said, standing up and putting his trousers on.

I did the same and ignored his comment. I opened the door and stepped out. I was amazed no-one had come in yet, especially Sanji.

'Hold on, I'm not finished with you.'

I whipped round, 'Are you not done humiliating me?'

'Oh of course! You did that all by yourself! I just have a request…rather, a demand' he replied, stepping out and admiring his reflection in the mirror.

'What is it.' I asked, feeling the mark at the back of my neck. I pulled the collar of my shirt up a bit in hope that it will be hidden.

'I want you to break up with your whore.' He stated as if it were light talk about the weather.

'Look here you bastard-'

'Try and stop me.'

'You can make me do whatever you want but I can't hurt Sanji like that.' I said before starting to shout. 'If you want him you have to fight me for him!'

'You know I won't do that. I don't want to mangle your pretty little face.'

'Then I'll mangle yours!' I growled before grabbing his hair and slamming his face into the floor. The tile broke and so did Bentley's nose. I kicked him in the ribs and scoffed before walking out.

'Zoro, are you ok? I was getting worried.' Sanji said. He was standing up, supposedly about to go find me.

'I feel ghastly.' It was true.

'Zoro, oh shit. C'mon, lets get you home.' He looked so worried. His face looked paler than usual. I didn't like what Bentley had done to our relationship.

********

I didn't want to leave him by himself. If something happened while I was gone I would never forgive myself. What if he choked on his vomit?

I paused in the middle of the night market and had the urge to turn back and check up on him.

'No, he said he would be fine.' I mumbled to myself and forced myself over to the spice stall. A man stood there, fairly tall with dark hair - fairly average. However, he wasn't Victor, the usual guy.

'Victor gone on holiday or something?' I asked the man, smiling and picking up some Thyme.

'Yeah, to one of the summer islands near the grand line. He wanted the adventure feeling.' He replied. His eyes were quiet piercing.

'Oh. Well, I asked him if he could get a hold of some salt from Water 7? Do you know if he managed to get some?' I missed the old man at Water 7. He taught me it wasn't always the quantity of seasoning - just the quality.

Something sparkled in the man's eyes as he said, 'It might be in the back here. Help me find it? He has a lot coming in from East Blue so I don't know what is what.'

'Yeah, sure.' I said before abandoning my shopping by the stall and following the man into the shed behind him.

I wandered ahead of him, looking around the place. Most of it was covered in cob webs. I couldn't see any kind of delivery in any corner of the darkened room. The voices of the people outside were far away and were now only mumbles.

'Your ass looks nicer up close.' I jumped. The feeling of breath so close to my ear; it sent shivers down my spine, only to freeze it up like a rod. Hands could be felt on my ass, before slipping around to my crotch.

I spun round, kicking him in the face. He flew a few metres to the side, hitting the wall which crumbled slightly at the contact.

'What he fuck!?' I growled.

'I'd be careful if I were you, ji-ji. Your shag doll's life is on the line.' The man said, getting up and wiping the blood from his lips with the back of his hand.

I lowered my leg instantly and widened my eyes. My cigarette dropped from my lips and fell to the floor; white ribbons of smoke rippling through the air.

For once, I had no idea what to say. No level of insult was high enough to do anything. This man was dangerous.

'I have a proposition - no, it's more like a new _way of life _for you.' When I didn't answer, he smiled crookedly and continued, 'I get to do what I want, when I want. If you don't comply, Roro gets it through the neck.'

'Who the fuck are you?' I managed to force out. My heart clogged up my throat, pulsating and throbbing. My chest started to hurt.

'John Bentley but _you _can call me John or Johnny…or tiger.' He approached me, smirking. His lips were out of place on his face. 'It's ok, I don't bite…much.'

I panicked and ran for it. I kicked the wall down, and ran into the darkness. My senses were none existent. I couldn't see in front of me, I couldn't feel my numb body, I couldn't smell a thing, I could only taste the enzymes in my saliva and I heard nothing; no footsteps behind me or rustling in the tall grass.

Tall grass? I had ran into an unkempt field. I whipped around, looking in all directions. There was nothing to see. No silhouette. No breathing. No wading through the grass. Nothing.

The air didn't feel quite right.

It felt like whispers in my ear.

Secrets.

I turned 360, still sensing nothing.

Rustling behind me; nothing.

The wind whistling between the strands of grass.

I turned a 180; still nothing.

Bu-bum, bu-bum

An owl hooting to my left.

Bu-bum, bu-bum

My breathing became heavy.

I could see the condensation escape my lips.

The air was choking me.

Bu-bum, bu-bum, bu-bum

I turned a 90

A pair of gleaming eyes shone from the grass near my feet

I was on the floor, my vision the sky

He was over me

The sound of a belt came to my ears

bu-bum, bu-bum

I squirmed, trying to free myself from him

He sat on me

His trousers discarded on the floor

bu-bum, bu-bum, bu-bum

His cock was exposed

bu-bum, bu-bum

'Get away.' was all I could manage, 'stay away.'

Pointless

That ugly thing in front of me, forced through my teeth and into the cave of my mouth

I couldn't breathe

It ran down my throat and slithered back up over and over again

Tears threatened to spill over the rim of my eyes

My wrists now bound to my side

'That's a good boy. Gimme some- ah!'

The mans voice was just background

bu-bum, bu-bum

This became the rhythm of some sick, twisted game

It was out of my mouth

I took in air

bu-bum, bu-bum

Grabbed by the arm

Forced onto my hands and knees

Unfamiliar hands on my waist

unbuckling my belt

loosening my shirt.

bu-bum, bu-bum, bu-bum

Now free from my trousers

I was trapped in this nightmare.

bu-bum, bu-bum

Air hit my covered skin

My boxers were gone

I felt something against my entrance

I tensed

bu-bum, bu-bum

It protested

I tensed more

A growl

I remembered the threat

Zoro

bu-bum, bu-bum, bu-bum

I relaxed my muscles

Itentered me at a frightening speed

My arms buckled

I fell forward

bu-bum, bu-bum

The force beating down on my body

Impact after impact

Tears slipped past my barrier and fell down my cheeks

I felt wet

bu-bum

Something running down my skin

Something warm

Blood?

bu-bum, bu-bum

The man;

Screaming my name

Shouting in pleasure

Only Zoro could speak my name is this way

Only Zoro


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

JUST KIDDING!

I don't think any of you realised I put THE END at the end of the last chapter… :S

Anyway, I will try to create chapter five now and upload it ASAP.

Erm, I would like more reviews please - otherwise I will not carry on with this story. I have exams to cram for and this is a waste of my time if no one appreciates it. Ok?

Well, here it is.

xxxxxxxxx

God, I felt dirty.

'I thought they didn't do the "pick your vegetables from the ground" thing anymore?' Zoro said when he first got a sight of me.

'They don't.'

I felt _really _dirty.

Zoro gave me another once over. 'What happened?'

I grabbed Zoro's firm shoulders gently and whispered, 'I'm so sorry.'

I had to tell Zoro that he was in danger - that he was being targeted. I didn't want him to get hurt. We could fight this together.

'What's wrong?' Zoro asked, holding my wrists gently. He looked scared.

I looked up at him.

His reaction would be all wrong. He would want to know what happened in that field. All I felt was dirt and soreness. It wasn't important enough to be brought up.

'I didn't get any- any food.' I whispered. I knew my eyes were glazed over and dull.

'What? Sanji, are you ok?' Zoro replied. A look of panic spread across his face.

I took a deep breath.

'I bought the stuff but then- they didn't have any cigarettes. I was going home when these- guys tried to mug me. I threw the vegetables at them and we had a fight.'

Zoro relaxed and sighed. 'Don't worry me so much! I thought that you- never mind.'

He sighed again and brushed down my front.

'Hey, aren't you being a hypocrite? You tell me not to waste food and there you are throwing it at people!' Zoro said.

'Yeah yeah, what ever - I'm going to bed.' I replied before unbuttoning my shirt and walking through to the bedroom.

_He must be stressed without a supply of cigarettes._ I thought to myself before heating up some water. Fruit Leaf Tea always soothed him down.

As I waited for the tea bag to mingle with the water, I wondered what had become of Bentley. I hadn't heard from him. He must have been in a bad mood because I rejected him. Maybe he was planning something big?

I took the tea bag out of the mug and brought it to the bedroom. Sanji lay, sprawled across the bed, face hidden among the covers. I placed the mug on the bedside table and sat on the bed. I reached out with my hand and cupped his cheek softly.

'Sanji. Why do you worry me so much?' I whispered.

'Sanji. Why do you worry me so much?' Zoro whispered. His touch was gentle and caressing.

I heard him sigh before nudging me a bit. I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a bit before "acknowledging" his presence.

'C'mon, sit up. I made you some Fruit Leaf Tea.' He said, handing it to me. I held it, wrapping my fingers around the sides. The scorching feeling was a comfort.

I took a sip and closed my eyes. The taste was something from another planet.

Zoro lifted back the covers and shuffled in. I leant against his chest and snuggled under the covers. He was warm and I could feel his heart beat through his chest. He really did care about me. He really did love me.

We shared the comfortable silence - the only sound coming from my mug. It began to cool down so I finished it and placed it to the side table before nestling into the crook of Zoro's scented neck and closing my eyes.

When Sanji disappeared for work, I knew he was there. I knew Bentley was lurking around somewhere. I walked through into the bedroom and saw him admiring his reflection. He was wearing Sanji's red shirt and was in the middle of choosing a tie to go with it before I coughed.

'Good morning Zoro. Get ready. We're going out for lunch.' He said, looking at me through the mirror.

'Can't you wear your own goddamn clothes?' I said, closing the wardrobe with a bang.

Bentley pouted, his lips pushing out. 'I figured you'd like me better if I looked more like Sanji.'

My fingers went to his neck, trying to unbutton the shirt. I didn't care how suggestive it was. His fingers came up and clamped around mine.

'I wont let you take it off so easily. You'll have to _please _me.' He whispered before whooshing past me in a cloud of Sanji-scent. I closed my eyes and let out a breath before turning to him. He sat himself down on the edge of the bed and leant back on his arms.

I approached him and saw his eyes close. I knew he wouldn't let me take it off him straight away. I had to work for this. I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him gently so he was lying on his back. I pressed up close to his body, making sure to create a bit of friction.

'Where are we going?' I whispered in his ear before placing kisses along his jaw. All I had to do was pretend he was Sanji and get on with it.

'Somewhere special.' He replied, lips pulling into a smile. If he wasn't so crazy, he would be a nice guy.

'Gimme a clue.' I mumbled, letting my knee rub his groin. His moan sounded out and his chest began to rise and fall quicker.

'It will spoil it.'

I kept my eyes closed, picturing Sanji in front of me, lips parted, words tumbling out of his mouth.

'How much time do we have?' I asked.

'Enough.'

I smirked and opened my eyes to unbutton his jeans. They slid off his legs easily. I crouched down and let my hands run up his shins softly before caressing his thighs. I slipped my hands up his loose boxers and slid them back down again.

'Don't…tease me.' Bentley mumbled. I smiled, converting his words into Sanji's rhythmical lyrics.

I proceeded to take his boxers off. He was already hard. Crouching in front of _it _and looking at _it _made me want to gag but I focused on Sanji's body. I knew it like a well-memorised map. I could remember every curve.

I took him in my mouth and sucked gently while removing my trousers and underwear. I wrapped a hand around myself and began to slide it up and down. It didn't take long for me to be ready. _Sanji _was just so arousing, even thinking about him could make my cock jump for joy.

I took Bentley's arms and sat him up. He opened his eyes and looked at me inquisitively as if to say "what do you want me to do?".

I stood him up and lead him to the wall. He automatically faced it and bent over slightly. I pressed myself against his entrance and pushed in. It was instant relief to feel the hot tightness around me. I slid back and thrust again, this time harder. I rocked back and forth, staring at the bold red shirt in front of me. It was almost as if I was fucking Sanji in some weird, kinky way. This was not our style. Like this, the other man was more vulnerable.

I took my hands away from the other mans hips and started to unbutton the shirt. Bentley didn't try to stop me so I thought it ok. Keeping the rhythm was no problem; I was always good at multi-tasking. That's what my Sanji taught me.

'No way.' I growled.

'This is what you get for disobeying me.' Bentley said, jumping off the chariot.

'What if he sees us?' I replied after a moment of silence. I shouldn't have expected to get away with smashing his head into the floor.

'Then you, my friend, are in trouble.' Bentley replied, before entering Sanji's restaurant. I followed him, looking around.

The place as busy as usual. Classical music played in the background and each table was decorated with dark red candles and vibrant purple flowers

I kept a sharp eye out for Sanji. I would be surprised to see him as he was usually in the back, ordering people about however I didn't want to take any risks.

We sat down near the windows, both in clear view of the kitchens. My heart was pounding in my throat. It was a ghastly feeling. There was no way I could stomach anything.

'Hello, my name is Antonio and I will be your waiter for the evening- Oh, hello Zoro!'

I looked up and saw the man smiling at me. Everyone here has seen me many times. You would have to be a complete no-brain to not know who I am.

'Hello, could you tell Sanji I'm here with a client for me? I don't want him getting the wrong idea.' I said. Bentley visibly smirked to himself.

'Yeah, sure thing. He will be happy to see you. He hasn't had a very good morning.' Antonio replied.

Bentley widened his smirk.

'Oh? Why is that?' I asked, frowning. _What did Bentley do?_

'He said something about the brakes being cut. I don't know, he got here half an hour late though. He must have crashed into something.' Antonio replied, shrugging.

'Oh, I should go see how he's doing. Where is he?' I asked. I was afraid I was going to lose control.

The waiter pointed to the kitchen and said it's ok to disturb him because its quiet in the mornings.

'Excuse me _John_.'

I walked straight into the kitchen and followed Sanji's firm voice. I found him preparing two dishes of Spaghetti Carbonara. I approached him from behind and slid my arms around his waist.

'Zoro?' He said in surprise. 'What are you doing here!'

I kissed him on the cheek before picking a sprig of parsley and placing it delicately on top.

'I had to meet with a client for lunch so I thought this would make it more interesting.' I replied. Sanji mimicked my presentation and called a waiter to serve them.

'He's got to be quite important if you're taking him to a restaurant. Is he the rich one?' Sanji said, moving over to the stove to check on the poaching salmon.

'Yeah, he is.' I replied, stirring the hollandaise sauce before tasting it. 'This needs more salt.'

'I'm sure it does; I didn't make it.'

'Ah. Are you ok? Antonio told me about your brakes being cut?'

'Yeah, they stopped working as I reached the shore. I called Franky to go have a look at it.'

'But Franky replaced the brakes last month.'

'We _do _use it a lot.'

'C'mon Sanji - a month? Thirty days? Its not normal!'

'Since when is a Waver normal? It came from the sky!'

Silence.

'Can I come meet him?' Sanji asked before putting a pinch of salt in the hollandaise sauce and giving it a stir. He tasted it and grinded a few grains of pepper in it before delicately spooning it onto an empty plate.

'I dunno, we might throw him off guard.' I mumbled, observing him as he lifted a piece of poached salmon and placed it onto the plate.

'You reckon? Whatever, I'll just look on from the distance.' He said. 'Takada! Where's the asparagus!'

I smiled softly. I loved seeing Sanji boss people around in _his _restaurant. It made me proud.

I leant forward into Sanji's ear. 'Start looking forward to tonight Aho-Cook.'

'Hmm, why might that be?' Sanji asked, hands concentrating fully on the food and eyes on me.

'I'm going to make your evening special because I love you, asshole.' I whispered before giving him a kiss on the cheek. I walked out and sat down with Bentley again.

'What are you having?' I asked, feeling better about the situation.

'The _Amore platter_. It sounds interesting. I heard only the head chef can prepare it.'

'That's for two people.'

'My point exactly.'

I scowled. 'Give me a break.'

'Aw, I think this is quite cute actually. This love triangle thing going on…'

'But you don't love me you fucker.' I said, with a smile on my face.

'Actually…' Bentley said with a straight face.

I sighed and looked at him. I leant in close and whispered in a slight husky growl.

'I can do some amazing stuff - things even _you _haven't experienced before. Just, leave the bloody platter, alright?'

I hated being weak. I was _never _weak. But there I was offering some _lunatic _sex. God was I pathetic. Sanji has turned me into a soft pile of mush over the years. I love him so much I think I would go down on my knees like a dog - do the most degrading thing possible just for that blond.

'I don't like oysters anyway. Antonio!'

The waiter came over and took down Bentleys order.

'The usual Zoro?' He asked.

'Yeah, that'll be good.' I didn't know what I had just ordered. I didn't even know I _had _a usual.

What

The

_Fuck _

_That _guyis the rich bastard!

I stared at him from the kitchen, holding his plate of Paella.

I felt my face drain of its colour. I ducked behind the kitchen wall and pressed my back against it.

'Zoro's in trouble.' I murmured to myself.

'Oi! Sanji! Is that for table 16?' Antonio called when he saw me.

'Yeah, I'll take it though.' I had to make sure everything was alright.

I cleared the door and walked over to their table. Bentley saw me and smirked. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat but it wouldn't disappear. I could only see the back of Zoro's head.

'Paella?' I asked even though I knew Zoro hated it.

'That's me.' The dark man said. I placed it in front of him.

'Have you ordered any drinks?'

'No, Antonio didn't ask.' Zoro replied. He seemed a little tense.

'What would you like?' I asked, standing close to Zoro's side. It was a gesture of comfort.

'A bottle of your finest. This is a special meeting.'

My stomach churned slightly. Zoro's gonna get hurt.

'Sure.' I replied before walking away. I entered the kitchen and slumped to the resting chair in the corner. I had to rethink everything and anything. This man - the guy who was supposedly going to make us rich bastards - abused me and probably wouldn't give the money back. He wants…sex? Pleasure? From me. I can't tell Zoro because he is a "hostage" so I have to do what the guy says. Was their a way out of it?

'A bottle of your finest. This is a special meeting.' Bentley replied. I tensed. Sanji was gonna start thinking things…assuming. This is trouble.

I got out the black vibrator from the kinkier days.

'I thought you said you can do amazing stuff I haven't experienced before. _Everyone _has used a vibrator before Zo-Zo.' Bentley said, taking his top off and dumping it on the floor. Sanji finishes early on Wednesdays so we didn't have long.

'More nick-names? And it's the _technique _not the object, asshole.' I replied.

We both stripped off to save time.

'Lie on the bed.' I ordered.

'Yes Captain.'

His erection was sticking up like a pole.

'Are you _always _hard?' I asked, crawling on top of him.

'Only when with you.'

'How sweet.'

Bentley smirked in reply.

I slid the vibrator under him and he lifted up, letting it enter him. Keeping my hand on it, I let myself down on his erection. I switched the toy on and watched him moan in bliss. I started to ride him gently at first and then harder. Beads of sweat started to cascade down my body like heavy condensation.

I saw Bentley was getting close quickly so I stuck my hand under to grab the end of the vibrator. I repositioned it, trying to find "that spot" of pleasure. I knew I found it when Bentley started to scream in ecstasy.

I continued to ride him with one hand still on the vibrator. He screamed the whole way until the end. I felt him come inside me, quickly and in large amounts.

'Fuck - Zoro - you're doing that - again - next time.' Bentley said, eyes closed and panting heavily.

I smirked and got off him.

'Glad you enjoyed it.'

I spent the next half an hour getting rid of the sex smell before Sanji came home for his own bout of pleasure. I was starting to feel like a whore - it seemed like I was fucking someone everyday. How the hell did all this happen?

'Oi! Zoro!'

I felt excited to hear his voice. I wanted to lift him and swing him around, hug him and kiss him, tell him that I love him.

I rushed through the door into the kitchen slash living room where Sanji was putting down his keys. I strode up to him and pulled him into my arms.

'Zoro? Are you ok?' Sanji asked. He sounded worried.

'I just…missed you Sanji.' I didn't care if he thought something was up. I didn't care. I just wanted to stay here forever.

'This is special enough.' Sanji whispered.

'Hmm?'

'You said…tonight was going to be special. This is all I want.' He replied, pressing himself closer to me. 'I just want to be close to you.'

I was on the Merry Go, standing in the crows nest. Luffy and Nami were arguing below. But they soon stormed off in different directions. I felt light enough to fly. Nothing seemed to drag my shoulders to the ground. The sun beating down on my skin, the sea breeze, caressing my face, the three swords clung to my hip like my own soul.

I watched Sanji walk out into the sun, smiling at the hazy gleam radiating off the seas surface. I looked on with him.

I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. I turned my head just to lock lips with a man. His brown hair and young looks gave away his identity. I pulled back in fear of being seen. Sanji's eyes were on me. He was smiling softly at me with his feather-like lips. Any kind of alarmed expression was absent.

The man behind me started to lay kisses along my neck. I chewed on my bottom lip, nervous of Sanji's reaction but he still stood where he was, smiling at me. His head was tilted, hair falling at a slant.

He couldn't see the man running his fingers through my hair, sliding down and up my shirt. I turned to him.

'Not now.' I whispered.

I turned back to Sanji but I stared in shock. The same man was behind him, holding him around the waist. Sanji leaned into his chest, still smiling. A tear escaped the corner of his visible eye and ran down his cheek, dripping off his jaw.

'Sanji, don't cry.' I whispered, reaching my arm out to him. He seemed miles away but I could still see him as if up close.

'Zoro? Who is that man?' Sanji replied softly.

'He's just-' I said until I realised he was talking to the person behind him.

'I don't know Sanji.'

Suddenly realised the absence of caressing and turned around. He was gone.

'C'mon Zoro…I know what we can do…' Sanji said, taking Bentley by the hand and disappearing into the shadows. I suddenly elevated into the air, the ship getting smaller and smaller until it was just a speck. My arms spread out to my sides and my feet pressed against each other, one in front of the other. It was like a crucifix.

My flight suddenly halted and I slowly fell. Getting faster and faster, I saw the ship again, this time further along to my left. I turned my head to the waters surface and greeted it, arms still spread open. I hung in the water gently. It seemed peaceful and calm. The dark blue swallowed me whole.

I opened my eyes, staring at the ceiling. I turned my head to see Bentley sleeping next to me.

I sat up suddenly, looking at the time. It was one in the afternoon and the sun was high up in the sky, shining through the window.

'Oi.' I said, shaking the mans shoulder. He groaned softly. He looked quite cute with his chin half hidden among the covers and his eyes closed.

I leant in towards him but stopped, remembering who he was.

It made me feel sick to always give in to him. I didn't want to find him cute, bribe him with great sex and treat him like my lover but I did. I did all those things. I have Sanji, why do I have the urge to kiss him?

No.

I _didn't _have Sanji.

I lost Sanji the day I got the telephone call. The day Bentley surrounded Sanji with assassinators.

I heaved myself out of bed, feeling a headache creeping up on me. I went through to the bathroom and rummaged through the mirror-cabinet to find some aspirin Chopper had given us. I took some and closed the cabinet. I stared at myself in the mirror.

If I fell in love with Bentley, I would be in serious trouble. I didn't want to fall in love with someone else. I didn't love Bentley. I didn't even _like _Bentley but something was there. I wanted to kiss him sometimes. I wanted to fall asleep in his arms.

I didn't know how it happened but the mirror smashed into a thousand pieces and my forehead was bleeding. I assumed I did it myself - to stop my stupid thoughts. My first theory should be that he slipped me something to feel like this but it didn't seem possible.

'Zoro? Are you ok?' Bentley asked.

I turned to him and grumbled, 'I'm fine.'

I grabbed some tissue, wet it and held it to my forehead.

'Bentley.'

'Yes?'

'What will it take to get you out of our lives?' I growled. I pushed past him into the kitchen. He followed behind me, quiet with his footsteps.

'You can't, it's impossible so don't bother asking.' He replied quietly. He sounded kind of sorry.

I spun around, glaring at him. I threw the tissue to the side and swung a foot at his face. He flew into the wall, denting it.

I heard footsteps rushing towards us. Many people entered the room; twenty? Maybe thirty?

'I think I'm in love with you Zoro. I don't want to do this to you.' Bentley said, still sprawled out on the floor.

A man to my right advanced on me, raising a sword. If I had any chance of getting through these guys, I would have to get my swords from the dojo.

The man swung the sword to my left shoulder, I ducked under and jumped over when it came back. I flipped onto my hands and slammed both feet into his face. Another approached me from the left, this time with two daggers. I backed through the door frame behind me and reached for my swords case. I picked it up, never breaking eye contact with the man. He saw what I was doing and raced up to me. He swung a dagger to my face. I caught it in between my teeth and kneed his in the groin. He fell to his knees. I swung the sword case into the side of his face, knocking him out or killing him - not that I cared.

I took two swords out before slicing through the flesh of my next attacker. He stumbled, looked down at the bloody sight of his chest and rebalanced himself. He advanced again. I slashed both swords diagonally in an X, finishing him off.

I took out my main sword and clenched it in my teeth. Now the fun started. I could give pay back for all the trouble they gave us. All the pain I felt. All the suffering. All the wicked, nasty conclusions Sanji was forced to conclude. This was revenge.

Five approached me with caution, all wielding long-swords. I backed into a corner, knowing I wouldn't have to protect my back from hidden attackers. I blocked their attacks. They thought they had backed me into a corner but it was the other way round.

'180 pound cannon!' It connected with all five assassinators. They fell to the floor, swallowed by death.

That was eight I had killed or seriously wounded. If I had known it would be so easy, I should have done it before. Was there a reason? Didn't Bentley say he would kill Sanji if I hurt him. I just fucking threw him through the fucking wall!

It was too late for that. If he was going to ever kill Sanji, he would have done it when I beat him in the restaurant toilet. Nothing happened.

I edged over to the window and waited for three more to approach me. I dodged one, helping him smash through the window. I jabbed at the second one, nicking his side. It wasn't deep but it was enough for him to drop his weapon and groan in pain.

Bentley must have picked these people off the street. They were weak.

The third person ran towards me, dagger raised above his head. I dropped my swords, grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back before throwing him out the window.

Eleven people out the way. It was no trouble actually doing it but I would have to spin a story for Sanji when he gets home.

I waited for more to attack but they all seemed reluctant to get close.

Bentley pushed his way through the crowd, stepping over still bodies and knocking people to the side.

'Leave us.' he ordered. At once, everyone filtered out the house and the atmosphere was silent. It seemed odd standing in the middle of the chaotic mess, just the two of us.

'I have a proposition for you.' He said, wiping the blood from his jaw.

I eyed him curiously.

'I'm listening.'

'You want Sanji to be happy, right?' He took my silence as a yes and carried on. 'Say we faked your death. Sanji gets over you and I keep you. That's fair, isn't it?'

'Like hell Sanji would get over me just like that! He's not like that! I'm not "just a guy" to him!'

'Ah, so you wouldn't mind the rest of it? You would sacrifice your freedom for Sanji's?'

'You know damn well I would!' I snarled at him.

'So you are just worried that it might make things worse in case Sanji doesn't get over you.' Bentley replied.

I kept silent.

'What if there was a way around that? Would you do it?' He asked. I didn't like where this was going.

'I would consider it, depending on what the "way around that" is.' I growled, turning to put my swords back in their cases.

'Erase his memory?'

'Fuck no! I'm not gonna erase his fucking memory! Besides, our friends will tell him about me anyway!' I retorted, amazed at the stupid idea.

'But he will not remember his feelings for you. He will have amnesia and would know he loved someone. He wouldn't love you anymore.'

'Forget it, I can't believe you're talking about this so seriously. You're just a loonatic.' I said before putting my swords case back where it came from.

'Sanji will suffer because of your decision.'

'Well you can think of another way. I'm not erasing his fucking memory.' I grumbled before stalking off to the bedroom.

After explaining to Sanji for the seventh time that it was robbers who broke in and bomb-shelled our house, he decided to drop it and go to bed.

The moonlight shone through the window and gleamed on Sanji's face. I always saw moonlight as a pale blue colour. It wasn't like the sun's yellow shine. This was just…beautiful. I couldn't describe _how _it was beautiful but just the colour stunned me silly every time it joined our slumber.

I let a finger linger on Sanji's cheek, stroking it slowly where the light hit. Sanji was also beautiful. His eyelashes resting on his cheeks and the little pout his lips formed when he slept.

Could I put the man I love in so much danger. Just having him with me could kill him. Maybe I _could _fake my death. Sanji might not get over me just at least he would live…but then would death be better? I know I couldn't live in a world without Sanji. Everything would be a dull, withered piece of shit.

It felt like erasing his memory would serve better. It would be kinder to him and he wouldn't have to bury all those memories we shared. It wouldn't feel right not being with him. It would be hard staying away from him, never seeing him again. The hardest part would be Bentley. Having to be his personal lap-dog would be bad enough but the whole time I would be thinking about how it would be so much better with _Sanji_. If only _Sanji _was here, doing these things. I didn't want to loose him.

My preferred, ideal scenario is Bentley getting shot, Bentley getting blown up, Bentley drowning, Bentley being cut in half, Bentley being eaten alive and shat out again, Bentley far, far away from our lives. I wanted it how it was before - before he came.

XXXXXXXX

Wow…I did it.

Ok, let me explain.

On chapter one, I did a thousand words

Chapter two, two thousand

Three, three thousand and so on.

I have tried SO HARD to reach five thousand and now I have DONE IT!

Wooooooooh!

Anyway, I have a few things to explain.

I know vibrators didn't exist in those times…

Ignore that fact that Bentley and Zoro was riding a chariot (it was a car before until I realised they didn't have those).

Err

No, Zoro does NOT fall in love with Bentley - its just his stupid thoughts

Anyway, thanks for reading.

Review moi!

Oh yeah, here is the riddle:

When you find the hidden phrase, you have to figure out who it is linked to…

Find the first word here: head____

Second word is here: plankt__

I'm wondering if this is too hard for you… oh well, it gives me time to write the next chapter.

Oh and I'm not getting many reviews so I might give up on the story for a while. It feels like I'm writing for _you _but I'm actually writing for me. So review please and I will carry on!

Peace out (that is the _gayest _thing I have ever seen produced from the keyboard… :S)

Cheska

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

I realise now that the last riddle was major hard. :S

Headlock

plankton

= lock on

= Usopp

Hmm, do you get it? His song - LOCK ON!

Haha

Anyway, after not getting many reviews - I have decided to quickly end this sequel and hope to get it done in the next two chapters.

I was thinking of doing another sequel for the future (with no psycho people in it - just relationship problems) but now I'm not so sure. There isn't much point really - I would just be wasting time.

Anyway - enjoy this chapter, it is the most dramatic part of the whole thing

Have fun!

I smiled at my now-empty restaurant. The staff had gone home and I was left to lock up. This was probably my favourite part of the day. I could look on my work and feel proud of what I had achieved.

I stood in the kitchen doorway, hand on the light switch. The light gleamed off the shiny surfaces. I sighed in satisfaction and flicked the switch.

'It's funny...'

I froze. I knew that voice. It was just behind my left ear.

'...how I can take away your little restaurant just like that.' The man said, snapping his fingers.

'What do you want?' I growled, rooted to the floor.

'Oh, so you _do _remember me? That's good. I wouldn't want to have to go over the introductions again.' He whispered before I could feel his lips on my ear lobe.

'Don't think for a _second_ you were important enough for me to remember.' I growled in reply.

'That's a shame.' He said, pressing himself closer to my back. He leant in to my ear and whispered, 'I'm John Bentley but Zoro just calls me Bentley. It's what turns him on.'

'What?' I whispered in shock.

Bentley gave a small laugh before pushing me forward into the kitchen. It swallowed us whole.

'I didn't think Zoro would have told you about our relationship. Secrets are _so _much more exciting.'

I turned around quickly, about to protest however I could but a finger sealed my lips. All i could see was the outline of his head.

'Don't ask questions now - it would make my job so much harder.' He whispered. He placed his palms on the counter I had backed in to. His face was scarily close to mine. I could feel his breath on my lips. It smelt of cigarette smoke.

His lips closed in, pressing against mine. He slowly forced his tongue into my mouth. I was shocked to a limp form. _Our relationship._

What was going on?

It took me a few seconds to realise the lips had gone. Bentley himself stood in front of me, working on his shirt. It slid off his lean build and fell to the floor I had been cleaning only ten minutes ago. I felt him pulling at my trousers, keen to get them off.

'Take your shirt off.' Bentley said.

My fingers drifted up to the buttons and slowly teased them apart. The red shirt was a gift from Zoro. I didn't want it to become tainted.

Bentley looked down at my trembling hands.

'Hmm, how ironic.'

'What is?' I snapped suddenly.

'Zoro wanted me to wear that shirt while he fucked me the other day.'

I froze in shock. All these things, pointing towards certain conclusions. He must be lying. He must.

'You heard me.'

I ripped the rest of the shirt off and threw it to the ground.

'So you and that fucking no-brain have been fucking around?'

'Yeah.'

'Behind my back?'

'Every day.'

'So on our anniversary-'

'Yep.'

'Bullshit.' I growled.

'Will you give in to me?' Bentley asked.

'No fucking chance.' I growled again.

'He fucked me Sanji - on _your _bed. Don't you want to get back at him?' He whispered in my ear. I pushed him away before retreating further into the dark room.

'I'm not a fucking idiot. Even if he _is _cheating on me, I couldn't do it!' I spat. There was no way Zoro would cheat on me. No _way_.

'Enough!' Bentley said fiercely. He approached me, his stance told me he didn't want to fuck around. No pun intended.

I backed into the corner of the room, hoping it was dark enough- no chance.

He grabbed my upper arm and forced me to the ground. The dog-like fashion gave me déjà vu from the first time he did it. I heard him slip his boxers off. A light-headed feeling came over me as if i were flying. It was a horrible, nervous feeling that had my head spinning.

My underwear was pulled down to my knees and I could feel Bentley's cock press against my ass almost immediately.

'This won't hurt a bit.' Bentley whispered fiercely before hammering into me. I held in the screams that threatened to burst through my lips. Normally - although nothing about any of this was normal - I would have but I felt helpless. So helpless that I knew for a fact that no one would come to my rescue. A part of me - deep down - told me that even if Zoro heard my cries for help, he would not come. That he didn't love me.

The pain was over as quickly as it had started. I was left on the cold, kitchen floor; helpless and alone. What was I supposed to feel about the things Bentley had said? Should I believe them or should I love Zoro enough to know he wouldn't do that kind of thing? I didn't want to admit it to myself but the things he said added up perfectly. The shirt - I found it in the wash even though I had only just washed it. Our anniversary when Zoro told me the most _pathetic _excuse in the world. Was Zoro fucking around behind my back?

The front-door slammed shut, Sanji's usual greeting.

'Oi! Sanji!' I called out.

'Guess again!' Bentley called back.

I frowned in annoyance.

'Since when do you use the front door?' I asked. 'He might see you.'

I heard him chuckling. He appeared at the doorway, leaning against the frame.

'Wanna do to me what you did yesterday?' he asked.

I looked up from the shirt I was folding and gave him a look of disgust.

'Sanji's going to be home soon.' I replied, stacking the shirt on Sanji's pile.

'Wanna bet?.'

I didn't remember reacting but all of the sudden he was against the wall with a blade pressed to his throat.

'What did you do?' I growled. I was right up close to his face.

Bentley chuckled under my hold.

'Nothing _really_.' he said nonchalantly.

I pressed the metal closer into his flesh.

'I may have _accidentally _cut his brakes-'

'_Again!?_' I replied, removing myself from him.

'I honestly don't know what you're talking about.' Bentley replied, chuckling. 'He went in search for that mechanic friend of yours.'

'But he lives agesaway-'

'Exactly.'

I sighed irritably.

'So?' Bentley said, taking small steps towards me.

'Fine. But quickly, ok?'

'Sure thing.'

The lights were blaring in the house. Was Zoro waiting up for me?

I limped to the front door and straightened myself up. Before sliding the key into the lock, I peered through the door window which overlooked the living room.

Upset that the door got destroyed in the process, I erupted in. Before Zoro even turned his head to look at me, I grabbed a fistful of his short hair and smashed a fist into his jaw. He went through a wooden beam and onto the table which collapsed under the force. I strode straight past Bentley, picking up a table-leg on the way.

'You mother-fucking bastard!' I shouted before swinging the wood at his head. He blocked it with his forearm and shuffled back.

i started forward but stopped and gripped the wood painfully.

'You're not worth it.'

'Sanji! just listen to me! he's been fucking around-'

'Too _right _he's been fucking around!'

'Sanji-'

'_No_ Zoro! _No_! I'm done!'

I threw the wood down and walked out the house, too angry to cope with any more shit. I jumped onto the Waver and kick-started it.

i watched the light get smaller and smaller as it retreated into the distance. a sickly panic started to wash over me like a tsunami. The feeling was so unbearable that i found myself throwing up on the shore. everything was like a stock-frame animation with chunks missing. i took fistfuls of sand and crushed it within my hold.

'Wow...nice view.' bentley said from behind me. i could almost hear his nasty smirk.

'You're not fucking helping!' i shouted at him. A flash later and i was back on my feet and storming inside. 'Leave Bentley, you've done enough damage. Aren't you happy yet?'

'I won't be happy till I see the end! You won't make this anti-climactic will you?' Bentley replied, laughing. He followed me into the house, tears of joy streaming down his face.

My aim for walking into the house, I did not know but I realized almost as soon as I reached my bedroom that I had no business here anymore. My reason for life was elsewhere, heartbroken. I had to leave. I turned and walked past Bentley, not looking at his wet face or his lips that were so crudely curled at the sides. I picked up the phone and began dialing. As I started to hear the rings, Bentley put his hands on my hips, still chuckling to himself.

'Oi?' Franky's voice came suddenly over the phone.

'Franky you know the wavers you installed into the beach? How do I activate them? Need a quick ride, no time to talk about it.' I replied quickly.

'Woah slow down. Didn't Sanji show you how to use it?'

'We don't travel enough to use two wavers.'

'But-'

'_Now _Franky!'

'Its linked to the alarm keypad near the front door. The starter code is 3289 and the number you press after that is subjective to what you need.'

'something with a tracker?'

'You'll want 6 then. Lemme know how it rides?'

'Yeah thanks. Later.'

I put the phone down and quickly jogged to the front door. I fumbled with the panel and flipped it open. It beeped as I punched the numbers in wrong.

'Nerves getting the better of you boy?' Bentley said, still holding a coy smile to his face.

'Shut it you arsehole.' I finally got the numbers right and made sure to press 6. A groaning suddenly erupted from underground, vibrations causing me to hold on to the door frame. I pulled myself to look around the wood and outside was what seemed to be a platform emerging out from the sand. On the metal platform was a waver, much more high-tech than the one we usually use. Once the platform was still, I ran to it and started to wheel it off the platform and towards the waves. I stopped just at the shores edge to peer at the screen inside. It was easy to figure out and soon enough I was locked on to sanji's waver. It was heading to Luffy's place. I pushed once more and jumped into the seat.

Bentley leaned forward, mouth close to my ear. I froze, snarl ready on my lips.

'Run rabbit, run rabbit run run run.' He whispered with a smile. I gave the waver some power and shot off, dreading to hear any more from his disgusting self.

'_Come give the farmer his fun fun fun!_' he shouted loud enough for me to hear. I purposely ignored him and sped up, not wanting to waste any more time.

I hit the sand before I saw it. Whether it was due to the darkness of the night or the tears in my eyes, I didn't know. Maybe it was a nasty mixture of both. Although Luffy never did install those floodlights we'd been asking for.

I dumped the waver on the beach and ran up towards luffy's front door. Who cares about what state im in. I needed another opinion. This was far too weird for one person to opinionate.

'Hello?' Luffy's voice came from upstairs.

'Luffy! It's me, Sanji.'

'OIIIII SANJIII!' Luffy called, coming downstairs. He entered the corridor and ran towards me. I don't know whether it was my lack of swearing at him or if he saw my face but he stopped almost the moment he fixed his eyes on me.

'Sanji?'

'It's a long story Luffy.' I replied and was astonished to have him hug me. 'Oi oi less of the contact luffy.'

Luffy grinned at me and took me to the kitchen where he knew I would feel best. Well he thought it would cheer me up but the sight was shocking. And not a good kind of shock. It was a mess. As I started to tidy Luffy's appalling kitchen, his face changed from a sheepish grin to that of concern.

'What happened?'

As I started to speak, I found fresh tears escaping my eyes. I rubbed them away, discovering the soreness of my eyelids.

As I neared Luffy's island, I slowed down, wanting to keep myself hidden till I got to the door. I saw the shore and got out before I hit sand and released the anchor into the water. Hopefully it should keep. I walked up the sand, listening to the muffled voices inside and froze when my foot hit pebbles. The crunch of the stones rubbing together gave me away and all sound ceased.

Luffy was the only one to make an appearance at the front door. I knew I wasn't going to get a say in any of this. Sanji had our captain on his side. Who did I have?

'Sanji wants you to move out. He's doesn't think anything else needs to be said.' Luffy said, looking at me with sorrow.

'Luffy you can't believe what happened. I know how bad it looks but I swear I wouldn't do that! You know me!' I walked forward and grabbed his shoulders.

'Zoro-'

'No Luffy. You know I wouldn't do that to curley-cue. You know that… I love him!' I said hesitantly. I'd never said it in front of anyone else before.

'I know Zoro but this is between you and Sanji. I don't know what happened. All I know is that he told me to tell you to move out.' The younger boy replied. I kept eye contact with him for a last second before releasing him and taking a step back.

'Ok. Tell him I'll be out by tomorrow.' I said before turning around to leave.

'I'm sorry Zoro.' Luffy replied, his voice small.

I waved a hand behind me to gesture that it was ok. I'll leave it for now but there was no I'd let Sanji get away from me. And I know he knows I'm not going to give up. After all love isn't bound by rules; love is love. If it's there, nothing can stop it.

Well im sorry for the wait but I realized how much I missed fanfictioninginging! :D I'm sorry it's a bit short but im in a hurry to get it out to you to catch your attention ;) once I get the correct answer to the riddle, I will publish the next one :D here is todays riddle!

_I am one of three_

_But not anymore._

_I like blue on my head_

_And the dirt under my feet._

_Don't take me away _

_From the home I adore._

_Let me stay _

_In the jungle galore._

_I love my friends_

_And hate your tests._

_Who am i?_

Cheskaaaa xxx


End file.
